bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Lancer did this, so now I am too
The concept of turning me into a boss sounds pretty cool, so here goes nothing. The Crooked Vassal Crooked Vassal wields a large broken Greatsword, similar to that of Slave Knight Gael and Conan, with a Hunter Blunderbuss, that shoots as quickly as a pistol. He has a dark red beanie, tattered gray cloths, broken shackles on wrists and ankles, shredded black cape, and black trousers. He is also barefoot. Location: A massive area underneath Yahar'gul, Unseen Village, accessable after defeating Micolash, Host fo the Nightmare. This secret area is known as Malformed Citadel. The enemies found in here consist of: Mad Ones Skeletal Puppets Silver Beasts Merciless Watchers Labyrinth Warriors The boss room is a large open area (of course) with the Boss in the center, in a similar position to Iudex Gundyr from Dark Souls 3. Theme: For the Damaged Coda by Blonde Redhead. Voice Acter: Zack Treadway Race: Human Affiliation: League (formerly) Trigger: Attack him. he will not acknowledge you until you aggro him. Phase 1: Crooked Vassal deals only physical damage in this phase. He has sword sweep combos of 3-5 attacks. He can parry the player and perform viceral attacks are guarenteed to be a one-shot kill. He can leap high into the air and slam his sword into the ground, causing devastating damage. He has a grab attack where he takes you by the neck and twists it hard, with a sharp crack, this is a guarenteed one-shot kill. If the player succeeds in stunlocking the Vassal, he will gain hyperarmor and punish. He can fire off his shotgun that deals very low damage, but with high stagger, enough to knock the player to the ground. Cutscene at 1/3 health: Vassal hits the ground as blood spills from his mouth. He struggles, but gets on his feet and cracks his thumb with his index finger. He stares the player down with his ringed eyes and roars with fury. Phase 2: Crooked Vassal has gained more moves along with the others. He has fire damage following his blade swings. he has one combo where he spins around 5 times with his sword horizontally, then leaps into the air and swings it around vertically 4 times, ending in a slam. (Similar to Abyss Watchers) Vassal also has an attack where he lunges at the player, leaps overhead and fires off 2 shotgun blasts, then ends in a ground crash. The Crooked Vassal gains a devastating AOE where it is impossible to stagger him. After 3 seconds, he will stomp the ground and a blast of pure fire damage will engolf the area around him. Phase 3: The final stage is shown when the Vassal begins furiously attacking himself with his sword to show that he is not afraid. He gains a new combo where he uses the fire reach to slam the player into to air 4 times and shoot them when they hit the ground. Death: The Crooked Vassal will fall to his knees, plunge his sword into the ground and throw away his gun. He will hit the ground and die after 3 seconds. Being killed by Crooked Vassal: "Sick creature. I will dig your grave in your memory." This Boss is somewhat based off Gael. Category:Blog posts